


Rubik's Cube

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Rubik's Cube, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock regrets deleting how to solve the Rubik's Cube from his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubik's Cube

John could sense the frustration lacing 221B before he had even set foot in there.

Cautiously, he opened the door, wide enough so that he could see what was happening but not wide enough for Sherlock to notice him. Praying to all the gods above that the hinges didn’t squeak, he saw Sherlock lounging across the sofa, a small object caught between his expressive hands.

Was…was that a _Rubik’s cube_?!

With a sigh, John walked in, only to have Sherlock glare daggers at him.

“Get out.”

“Sherlock, no. I’m staying here, thank you very much. And is that a Rubik’s cube?” John asked casually.

Sherlock drawled slowly. “Yes it is. And I swear to god I’ll finish it before,” he glanced at the clock, “before five.” He gave John a pointed look and went back to solving the thing.

“Huh. You know, I would’ve thought that you could solve them in, like, two seconds. No room dedicated to the Rubik’s cube in your mind palace?” John teased. Sherlock looked up again.

“Get out.”

Chuckling to himself, John walked upstairs to his room.

***

It was one thing to be obsessed with something.

It was another if this obsession made annoying sounds _all the fucking time_.

“Sherlock, I swear to god I’m going to throw that goddamn cube away _right now_.” John was fed up to his teeth with that annoying ‘click click clack click’ and Sherlock, that stupid genius, had yet to figure out how to solve the damned thing. Every time John asked him to _stop_ , to eat and sleep _like a normal human being_ , he would just ignore him and continue playing with it.

“John, I think I’ve almost got it. So please shut up.” John counted to three before he walked out the door.

***

“Regent Street, we’re going to The Artesian at The Langham, thanks,” The cabbie nodded as John relayed the information. One of the bartenders was being used as a pawn in the latest series of murders and Sherlock and John needed to see if he could be…ah, manipulated into telling them any information. Well, at any rate, _John_ was keen. Sherlock was being an insufferable bastard.

_Click click clack clack click._

Gritting his teeth, John looked at him, “If you haven’t solved it by now, you never will. Hand it over.”

“No.” Sherlock glared at him, offended.

“Sherlock, it’s been a goddamn week. Don’t you think you’ve been at it for long enough?”

“Well, I’m close.” He snapped.

John gave up at that and concentrated on the facts of the murders. They arrived at the bar soon enough.  But Sherlock was so distracted; he didn’t say a word to the bartender. And John lost it.

***

John congratulated himself on not jumping the bastard the minute they got in the cab back home. He was even proud of himself for remaining silent all the way back home. Sherlock, oblivious, had continued with Rubik’s cube.

John had planned a spectacular telling off. Every time the sound grated on his raw nerves, he consoled himself by thinking about what he would say when they got home.

***

“Sherlock.”

There must’ve been a tell in his voice because Sherlock looked up at him without retorting back. They stared at each for a few long seconds, before John couldn’t any longer. Sighing he walked over and snatched the cube that had made him suffer for so long.

“But It’s only been a week.” Sherlock said meekly. John willed himself to stay calm and passive, and began to turn the blocks.

He had been sixteen when his sister had come out to his parents. Boy, did they take _that_ really well. The yelling had increased and somehow is mother had blamed him for how his sister had turned out. During that time, John had thrown himself at anything that would distract him. Puzzles, books, riding, cooking and eventually, the Rubik’s cube. It had started out as a mystery, but practice made perfect. Soon he could solve it in a couple of minutes. In all fairness, he had no right to tell Sherlock off for trying. But he _had_ become a tad too obsessed and John could almost swear he looked thinner and paler. He turned the final block and tossed it back to him.

The look on Sherlock’s face was pure gold.

Giggling, John kissed his forehead, before realising what he just did.

“Um, sorry, I just, that was no, I, sorry. Sherlock?” John stuttered.

Sherlock smirked and grabbed him by his shirt. Pulling him in, he arched his lips into John’s, running his tongue over the edges of his flushed mouth. John moaned, the delicate touches sending shivers straight to his cock.

“We should really take this to the bedroom.” John said.

“Don’t mind if we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
